Nuestra Canción
by Midorikawa-kun
Summary: Era 17 de agosto,el día en el que él y su idiota y olvidadizo novio, Nagumo Huraya, cumplían 1 año de relación. Pero el pelirrojo antes mencionado lo arruino todo olvidando la fecha.


Otro Fic de mi queridisima amiga Lala-chan~, yo soy su representante de Fics en FanFiction auto-proclamada! (?)

* * *

Dedicado a Gotic-chan para que no te deprimas... be happy!

Declaimer: el día que vean a Desuta entrando con Sain a un cuarto oscuro, es por que inazuma eleven me pertenece... mientras sigue siendo de level-5

Nuestra canción

Pareja: NagumoXSuzuno

-¡Por qué no lo recordó!- pensaba desesperadamente Suzuno Fuusuke. Estaba a punto de suicidarse con unos chocolates, ¿Cómo? Solo él lo sabe.

Era 17 de agosto, el día en el que él y su idiota y olvidadizo novio, Nagumo Huraya, cumplían 1 año de relación. Suzuno le había comprado sus chocolates favoritos (mismos con los que pensaba suicidarse) y había hecho una tarjeta donde le expresaba al pelirrojo su amo, claro, sin perder ese toque de frialdad. Pero el pelirrojo antes mencionado lo arruino todo olvidando la fecha

_Flash Back_

_El albino estaba a punto de bajar de su habitación hacia la sala cuando oyó que alguien salía a la calle, guiado por la curiosidad se asomo por la ventana, sorprendiéndose de encontrara 2 pelirrojos, uno de ellos, su novio._

_-Pero Nagumo… ¿no tienes que estar con Suzuno hoy?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo de ojos verdes._

_-¿Debería? ¿Por qué?- al escuchar esto, Suzuno se quiso morir, tal vez podía parecer el chico mas frío y sin sentimientos de la tierra o el espacio, pero sin duda alguna, no lo era, tenia sentimientos igual que todos._

_-Pues hoy es 17 de agosto-Hiroto diciendo lo obvio._

_Nagumo recordó. _

_-Es verdad, me tengo que ir .Gracias Hiro-chan- dicho y hecho, el ex capitán de Prominence se fue, dejando aun muy confundido pelirrojo de ojos verdes._

_Fin Flash Back._

En ese momento Fuusuke destrozo la tarjeta que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho, pensaba en llorar pero tiempo atrás, a su muy corta edad en la muerte de sus padres, se había prometido quesería fuerte y que no lloraría por los demás. Así que después de decidir que no se suicidaría con los chocolates, repito que solo él sabe cómo, salió de su habitación decidido a ir a golpear a Nagumo antes de terminar su relación…

Se dirigía a Hiroto para preguntarle a donde pudo haber ido el bastard… digo, su próximo ex novio, iba a pronunciar su nombre cuando sintió su celular vibrar, lo abrió y vio un mensaje de Huraya revelándole su posición, sonrió para sí mismo, ya no tardaría mucho.

Llego a la dirección y se sorprendió de ver que era un teatro abandonado, entro por la puerta trasera y se sorprendió al oír una hermosa melodía, sus notar derramaban dulzura y amor, con un leve toque de melancolía. El albino siguió el sonido de la hermosa música y se sorprendió al ver que la música era creada desde un gran y hermoso piano se cola que era tocado por…

-Huraya?- pregunto Suzuno.

-Quien más?- respondió con otra pregunta Nagumo.

-…-

-A quien esperabas encontrarte-

-A ti, pero no tocando el piano-

-No te gusto- una nube de depresión comenzó a crearse.

-Me ah encantado, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Por que hoy es nuestro día especia baka! necesitábamos una canción- dijo tiernamente el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente al albino.

-Pero si tu lo ol… olvidaste- la cercanía de Nagumo lo hacía perder la concentración.

-Pero también lo recordé- dio un paso más y junto sus labios con los de su novio desde había exactamente un año. Nagumo lamió el labio inferior de Suzuno, este último suspiro abriendo su boca, el primero hizo pasar su lengua sobre la boca del albino, ya sí empezaron una lucha en la que cada lengua tomaba dominio sobre boca ajena. Se separaron por la maldita falta de aire. Nagumo sonriendo y Suzuno muy sonrojado.

- Mejor terminamos esto en otro lado- se sonrojo aun mas.

-Solo no ye quejes de que mañana te dolerá el trasero… sé que me encantara tu regalo.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación del albino, siendo las 12:00 del dia.

FIN xD

Espero que les guste! solo se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Renesmee's Song" la canción que le escribieron Edward y Bella a su hija!


End file.
